Tyson Powell
Tyson Powell '''(born '''Tyson Guthrie) is the son born on April 22, 2011 to Jenna Middleton and K.C. Guthrie in the Season 10 finale Drop the World (2). He was eventually given up for adoption after his parents were not able to care for him properly. Character History Season 10 In Drop the World (2), Jenna went into labour during the school dance while talking to Chantay. It is assumed that Jenna had him in the ambulance. Once the group gets to the hospital, they all admire Tyson. 'Season 11' Tyson appears in the Season 11 theme song with his parents outside Degrassi on a bench (but is not credited in the opening). K.C. is holding him while Jenna plays her guitar beside him. In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever']], Jenna and K.C. reveal that Tyson's grandmother, Lisa Guthrie, is babysitting him, so that they can have a night out at the Keke Palmer concert. In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Jenna brings Tyson to school with her, revealing she is taking time off of school to raise him. She tells Alli that he gets 2 hours of sleep a night. When K.C. approaches Jenna, she tells him her and Tyson wanted to wish him a good first day back to school. Later, Jenna asks Kyle, Tyson's uncle, to babysit him, and he reveals Tyson wakes him up while he is screaming during the night. When K.C. comes to visit, Tyson is asleep. Jenna brings Tyson with her to Above the Dot and hands him to K.C., as he had not been acting like a father and so she could spend time with her friends. Jenna tells Alli that she is all Tyson has. At the end of the episode, at K.C.'s request, Jenna and Tyson decide to move in with him. In Lose Yourself (1), Tyson's grandma, Lisa, was watching over him part-time, so that his mom could go to school in the mornings. He falls off the change table after Jenna leaves him there unattended. The doctor that checked on him told K.C. and Jenna that she would have to call Child Servies. In''' Lose Yourself (2), Jenna considers puttng him up for adoption. In '''Extraordinary Machine (1), Jenna and K.C. meet the Powell's, a couple looking to adopt, however K.C. doesn't want to give Ty up. In Extraordinary Machine (2), K.C. finally decide's to give Tyson to the Powell's. Both Jenna and K.C. spend some time with Tyson before giving him up. Trivia *Tyson was born during Degrassi's Spring Fling dance. *According to Drew, Tyson looks like Jenna. *He was living with his mother (Jenna) and his maternal uncle (Kyle) before LoveGame. *Tyson's mother and father put him up for adoption. *He is the second baby on Degrassi to be put up for adoption, the first was Liberty's and J.T baby. However, unlike Liberty and J.T's baby, he wasn't given up for adoption at birth. *His adoption is an open one so he will still have contact with his parents. Category:Season 10 Category:Male Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Adoption Category:Degrassi kids